


Photograph

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, With Angst Seasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Tetra thinks Link's faces in his selfies are ridiculous.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018

“But look at this one,” Tetra laughed as she swiped through the photos on the picto box. “You really took a, what did you call it, again?”

“A selfie,” Link grumbled.

Tetra snickered, “You took a selfie with the Great Deku Tree?”

“I wanted to commemorate the moment,” Link tried to take the picto box from Tetra for the umpteenth time. She danced around his reach again and scrolled to the next picture.

“Awe and you took one with Medli. How cute.”

“She just became the Sage of Wind,” Link explained with a pout. “I just like keeping memories okay?”

“I’m not making fun of your pictures,” Tetra rolled her eyes.

“Yes, you are,” Link reached for the picto box again. Again, Tetra evaded him.

“I’m making fun of your face,” she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean what is this face you’re making. Your eyes are literally pointing different directions.”

She showed him a picture he took with Aryll. They were both making crazy faces at the picto box.

“It’s supposed to be funny,” Link griped.

“And why do you look so worried in this one?”

This picture showed Medli in the background, so obviously dizzy that there were practically stars spinning around her head.

“I, uh, just threw Medli into a wall.”

“And you decided to take a picture instead of helping her?”

“It was really funny at the time, okay?”

Tetra was laughing so hard she felt tears at the corners of her eyes, “And what are you doing with your mouth in this one?”

This picture showed Hyrule Castle in the background, angled up to show the water pressed against the protective dome around the castle.

“The castle was really pretty.”

“I know that,” Tetra sighed. “But why did you make that face? It ruins the whole picture.”

“I’m glad you find my face so unattractive, Tetra,” Link rolled his eyes as he resumed his attempts to grab the picto box. “I would hate to be in a relationship with someone who actually thought I was good-looking.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short,” Tetra kissed the top of Link’s head as she foiled his attempts at getting the picto box. “You are very good-looking, just not when you make those faces.”

“Geeze, thanks,” Link half-heartedly glared at Tetra. “Now just give me the picto box back.”

Suddenly, Tetra stopped struggling against Link, and he finally grabbed the picto box.

“Ha!” Link yelled triumphantly. “In your face! Now stop making fun of my-”

He saw the picture that Tetra had stopped on. It was one he had taken a while ago, when Tetra had been turned to stone by Bellum. The stone figure of Tetra was lit by a porthole in the wall of the ship behind her. It was haunting to look at even now. He turned back to Tetra who was still frozen with her eyes wide.

“It’s different, looking at it,” she whispered. “I mean, you told me about it, but seeing it is another thing.”

“I would look at this whenever I felt like I couldn’t go on,” Link confessed. “I had to save you. It was all I could think about.”

Tetra immediately enveloped Link in a surprise hug.

“I know it was all a dream,” Tetra began. “But no matter how scary it got on that Ghost Ship, I knew you were coming to save me.”

She backed away with a smile, and it took Link a minute to realize that she had taken the picto box back.

“Hey, give it back,” Link reached for the picto box, but Tetra held it high out of his reach.

“What’s this place?” she asked indicating the land mass in the picture she had scrolled to. “Is it a new island?”

“No,” Link stopped reaching and stared up at the photo he had only taken a few days ago.

“But I don’t recognize it,” Tetra looked at Link in confusion. “What is this?”

“I think it’s a continent,” he explained with a huge grin. “It’s way larger than any island that’s for sure.”

“You found a New Hyrule?” Tetra exclaimed happily. “We have to go see it!”

Link laughed as Tetra ran out of her cabin to the deck above yelling the whole way about the land mass Link had found.


End file.
